Calm Before The Storm
by Musemims
Summary: Best Friends. Always. Forever. Natsu and Lucy had known each other for 17 years. There is always a calm before a storm. A lil bit of Nalu angst ;) (Highschool AU)


" _Hey,"_

" _Hey, Natsu,"_

" _Goodbye," she said, and placed a kiss on his forehead._

 **...**

17 years. Since day 1. Born on the same day, rooms next to each other. Parents were best friends, houses were next to each other, same pre-school, kindergarten, primary, middle and high school.

Always together.

Always the two of them.

They were trapped in their world of two, but they were happy. They liked being together. They liked having the other half of them. They both went through changes, but when they were together, they were always kids. They were always just Natsu and Lucy, Lucy and Natsu. Sure, they made friends. They went to parties, they had "fun". They tried to be social butterflies. They tried.

They knew so much about the other and so little. They knew the deepest darkest secrets they used to tell each other when they were kids, in their makeshift tents. They knew each other's height, birthday, favourite color, favourite starbucks drink.

They knew everything, and they also knew nothing.

They didn't know how long they had left of time together.

They didn't know, but they never thought of it.

Why would they ever leave each other's sides?

Why would they voluntarily separate themselves?

 **...**

" Oy! Lucy! Please~ cmon cmon!"

" No Natsu, you cannot copy my homework. You had enough time to do it yesterday, therefore I will not let you recopy my hard work and help you get away with being lazy," Lucy retorted sharply.

" I'll give you cookies?"

Lucy glared in response, and Natsu finally gave up.

" Fine," the pinkette pouted, and Lucy smirked. The blondette liked teasing her best friend and watching his reactions. He was so innocent and pure that his actions were always fun to watch. 17 years together did give her _some_ advantages. She was allowed to sneak into his house and steal his pop-tarts, and she was also allowed to draw on his face when he was sleeping. She had to have at least those rights, after all those years of the stupid idiot begging for her homework and keeping her up till at least 3am on the day before essays to help him finish. She has probably lost _at least_ 50 hours of sleep because of him in the past year.

And it's still February.

…

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. They left the library and Lucy walked behind Natsu as he rushed up the stairs, screaming some other nonsense about blue cats.

They got to class on time, not too early nor too late. The teacher walked in, a little late this time, and started her lecture about shakespeare and his works.

Some slept.

Some asked questions.

Some just looked out the window.

…

" Alright, for tomorrow, please finish your Hamlet summary and character development assignment. I remind you, it will count for 30% of your 2nd semester. Free marks, students!"

With this, the teacher left the classroom, and as she did so, the classroom became lively with noise, until the next miserable teacher walked in the classroom and gave their lectures.

…

So was how the days went on for these two high-school teenagers.

Normal.

Average.

Some conversations here and there, the casual hellos, the awkward smiles you gave to your teachers in the hallway, the awkward I-totally-did-not-fall-down-the-stairs-right-now moments, and others.

The most that happened in their lives in these days of school was a failing grade, a huge project, some new gossip, a new celebrity scandal, a new album from their favourite artist.

There is always a calm before a storm.

Always.

 **...**

As it does every morning, the alarm on her phone beeped at 6:30 am. As she does every morning at 6:35 am, she brushed through her hair and changed into her clothes for school. As always, she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

7:40 am, she walked out of her house with her bag, her phone and earphones.

7:41 am, Natsu came out of the door to his house.

8:03 am, they arrived at school.

8:20 am, the bell rang.

 **...**

The intercom scared her.

The school intercom was possible her worst fear. It announced things like meetings with the principal, or vaccinations, anything and everything terrifying that could happen at school.

Especially when her name is called.

Her heart starts beating faster when she hears the buzz before the person starts speaking. She pretends not to care, but she does.

Lucy is terrifyingly scared of the school intercom.

Fact no.1 Natsu doesn't know about her.

Why?

Because she desperately tries to hide it.

…

" _Lucy Heartfilia is asked for at the principal's office. Lucy Heartfilia is asked for at the principal's office."_


End file.
